The day the world stopped
by sierra-111
Summary: Takes place after season 5 finale, this is my take on what should happen
1. Default Chapter

THE DAY THE WORLD STOPPED  
  
This is set right after the season 5 finale, I know there are a lot of these out there, but this is how I would like to see things happen. Hope you all like it. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 1 It can't be real:  
  
Faiths point of view  
  
I'll I remember is looking up and seeing all these men running down the hall with guns and then the shooting started and I looked up at Bosco who was right in front of the window with his back turned away from the window. I must have screamed his name because he looked over at me just at the first spray of bullets came through the glass. I dove at him from the couch and knocked him out of the way, we landed under the windows on the floor. He rolled himself over onto me to protect me from the glass fragments and the bullets. I couldn't see Cruz or Davis, but I could hear them moving around. And then there was complete silence, it was a eerie silence. No one moved for a minute, and then slowly Bosco rolled off of me.  
  
"Are you ok?" he whispered to me.  
  
"I think so, what about you? I asked him  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you Faith, you saved my life" he said and started to stand up.  
  
"Well I am not going to loose you too" I said and then wish I hadn't. He still didn't know about Fred and the kids leaving, and I didn't think now was the time to tell him.  
  
He looked at me kinda funny and reached his hand down to help me up. I grabbed his hand and then all of a sudden I had a shooting pain rip through my shoulder.  
  
"Damn Faith! You were shot" Bosco hissed.  
  
"I'm okay it's just a scratch" I try and tell him, but damn the pain is awful.  
  
"Come on" I tell him "We gotta find Davis and Cruz"  
  
Davis and Cruz were behind the couch I was sitting in just a few minutes earlier, Davis was laying on top of Cruz as a shield.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so" Davis answered. "Damnit Davis get off of me" Cruz hissed at him.  
  
"I guess that means you are okay then huh Cruz" Bosco kinda laughed.  
  
"Yeah I am fine, what the hell just happened? She asked.  
  
"Looks like Mann is trying to finish the game" Bosco said.  
  
"Look Faith is shot in the shoulder, we gotta get her out of here and have it looked at" Bosco said.  
  
Just then the shooting started again, down the hall near the emergency room area.  
  
"Shit!!" Bosco said and grabbed Faith and got down behind the couch with Davis and Cruz.  
  
"We gotta get out of here" Davis said. "They are not going to give up until we are all dead".  
  
Then the shooting stopped again. But there wasn't silence this time, there was screaming and yelling coming from the direction of the emergency room. Just then the door to the lounge flew open.......  
  
No one moved, Bosco and Cruz had there guns drawn and were ready to shoot when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Davis are you in here" it was Sasha.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah were here" Davis answered and got up.  
  
"Oh Thank God" she yelled and ran to him.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked while she was touching his chest and looking for blood.  
  
"No were all okay except Faith, she took one in the shoulder" he said. "What about you? He asked, and before giving her a chance to answer, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach and asked "Where is Sully?".  
  
"He is still in the er, he got shot in the leg, but it looks like a flesh wound" she said.  
  
"The shooters are gone, they went out the er doors after they shot up the room" she said.  
  
And with that they all took off toward the er to check on there friends and in Bosco's case his mother. Well what to do you think, should I continue??? Please R & R. thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

The day the world stopped Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
The four officers ran down the hall toward the emergency room not knowing what to expect. And nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. As they reached the end of the hall that opened up to the er they stopped, there mouths opened in awe, it looked like a war zone, there were people running everywhere, some were bleeding, and there were others that were not running, they were just laying on stretchers or on the floor, some were dead. It was as if it were all a nightmare and they all needed to wake up!  
  
Davis was the first to speak "Faith we need to find someone to take a look at your arm".  
  
"I'll be okay Davis, lets just see what we can do to help for right now" she answered him.  
  
Bosco spotted his mom laying on a stretcher across the room and started to run to her, praying the whole way that she somehow made it through this alive. He couldn't loose her, she was all he had left. Faith followed behind him hoping the same thing.  
  
As he reached her he saw Mary Proctor was with her holding her hand, and talking to her.  
  
"Mary?" was all Bosco could get out.  
  
"She woke up when all the shooting started" she said and looked down at Rose.  
  
Bosco looked at his mom, she was alive, he couldn't say anything he had a lump in his throat the size of a baseball. He just smiled down at her and patted her arm.  
  
"She can't talk because of the tube in her throat, but from what I can see she is going to be fine" Mary said.  
  
"Thank you" Bosco said finally finding his voice.  
  
"Hey ma, I gotta go and see what I can do to help here, are you going to be okay if I go?" he asked.  
  
His mom nodded her head and smiled at her son. She had been so scared that he was hurt or worse, she couldn't go through it again.  
  
"Faith your bleeding, let me take a look at it" Mary said to Faith.  
  
"No, I'm okay" she started to say when Bosco interjected and told her to go with Mary and get it looked at.  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you" Bosco said to Faith with a smirk on his face. It was then that he remembered what she had said to him in the lounge about not loosing him too. He wondered what that had meant. But decided this wasn't the time to ask.  
  
"Okay Boz you win" she said and went with Mary to get looked at.  
  
Bosco started walking around and found that Davis had found Sully. He was laying on the floor with his back against the wall. There were a couple of doctors with him, they were trying to work on his leg.  
  
"Hey man did you find your mom?" Davis asked Bosco.  
  
"Yeah, she is okay, in fact she is awake and Mary said from what she can see she is going to be fine" He said looking at Sully.  
  
"How about him" He nodded toward Sully  
  
"Bullet went straight though his knee, the doc said it is probably shattered, but until they can get an x-ray they won't know for sure" he said looking down at his partner.  
  
"Bosco is that you" Sully asked obviously in pain.  
  
"Yeah Sul it's me" he answered.  
  
"Are you and Faith okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Sul we are fine, Faith is with Mary right now getting her shoulder looked at" he told him.  
  
"How are you doin'?" he asked Sully.  
  
"Just Peachy" he grunted as the doctors tried to stabilize his leg.  
  
"I am going to go check on Faith" Bosco told Davis.  
  
"Okay man, let us know how she is" Davis told him.  
  
Bosco found Mary near the nurses station and asked her about Faith.  
  
"She is going to be fine Bosco, the bullet only nicked her shoulder, the doctor patched her up and she is in there getting dressed" Mary told him and pointed to a curtained area.  
  
"Thanks again Mary for everything" Bosco told her and went off to check on his partner.  
  
Bosco stopped outside the curtain before going in, he was just about to say something when he heard her crying. It always broke his heart to hear her crying, and he was usually the one who was at fault for her being upset. He didn't say anything, he just walked into her room and there she was sitting on her cot with her face in her hands crying. He walked up to her and quietly said her name.  
  
"Damnit Bosco" she said startled. She didn't hear him come in. "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked him while wiping her eyes with her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I heard you in here and wanted to make sure you were okay" he said not making eye contact with her.  
  
"Well I am NOT okay Bosco" she yelled at him. She couldn't hold it in any longer, her walls were coming crashing down and Bosco was at the blunt end of it.  
  
"Do you want me to call Fred for you and have him come down and pick you up?" He asked.  
  
She started to laugh, which he thought was a little strange, maybe they gave her pain medicine he thought.  
  
"Fred is gone Boz, he left me the day we found Mikey" she said a new batch of tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked finally realizing what her comment from earlier meant.  
  
"I didn't want to add to your problems" she said looking at him.  
  
"Were partners Faith you shoulda told me, I could have helped you" He said feeling bad that he wasn't there for her when she needed him.  
  
"I know I am sorry, I just didn't want to add more to your plate, you have so much going on with your family right now" she said crying openly now.  
  
"YOU are my family Faith and don't ever forget it" he said with tears starting to form in his eyes. The day was taking its course on all of them  
  
"Come on he said lets get out of here, we can go somewhere and talk" he said.  
  
She got up and followed him out of the curtain area, wondering what would happen next. She had already decided that her life couldn't get much worse. But of course she had been wrong before.  
  
They walked over to Davis and Monroe and told them they were going to get out of there for a little while. "Davis you have my cell number if anything comes up, if I don't hear from you in a couple of hours we will meet you at the precinct" Bosco said.  
  
"Ok Boz, take care and I'll call ya" he said.  
  
Bosco also told Mary he and Faith were going to get cleaned up and if anything changed with his mom to let him know. She had been taken up to a regular room a while ago and was sleeping. Bosco didn't want to disturb her. She had been through so much. 


End file.
